Get Well Soon
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Fenrir is sick, something he hadn't been since becoming a werewolf. Luckily for him, his loving mate is taking care of him. (Another FenrirxHermione one-shot accompaniment to multichapter story Not So Savage.)


Get Well Soon

FenrirxHermione

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Get Well Soon

Fenrir was sick, absolutely sick. He had never gotten sick before, at least not as a werewolf. So this was something new to him and he absolutely hated it. Here he was lying in his bed in his home and he felt like he couldn't even move. He couldn't be sick; he had a pack to run and take care of! But his mate insisted that he stay in bed and rest in order to get over his illness. And because he was so sick he didn't have the wherewithal to argue with the woman he loved.

Hearing the door to his bedroom creak open, he turned his head slightly and his bright blue eyes met nearly matching blue ones. The eyes blinked before the door opened more and his daughter Runa slipped inside. She walked over to the bed where her father was lying and placed her hands on it as she stood on her toes to look at him. In a soft voice she said, "Hi daddy."

"Hi," Fenrir rasped, a loving smile appearing on his face as he looked at his little girl. Ever since he had gotten sick Runa had been trying to be near him and checking in on him, but Hermione was making sure she stayed away so she wouldn't get sick either. "What are you doing in here, Runa? You know you're not supposed to be in here while daddy is sick."

Runa frowned and pulled herself up on the bed. Sitting on her knees she looked at him and said, "I want to help you feel better. I want to take care of you like mummy."

His heart melted at the sweet words. Runa was definitely a daddy's girl and loved being around him. Smiling he reached a hand out and placed it on her head, lightly ruffling her brown hair before saying, "Thank you."

"Runa, what are you doing?" Hermione's voice suddenly cut in. Looking towards the doorway Fenrir and Runa both saw Hermione standing in the doorway of the bedroom with her hands on her hips, a disapproving look on her face as she looked at Runa. Walking over to the bed she picked Runa up and set her down on the floor before saying, "I told you daddy is very sick and you need to not be in here so you don't catch his illness, too."

"But I want to help take care of daddy, too!" Runa said as she stared up at her mother.

Bending down so she was eyelevel with her daughter Hermione said, "I know sweetheart, but don't you think daddy and I will be sad if you get sick, too?"

The five year old thought about her mother's words for a moment before she looked down at her feet and nodding. Hermione smiled and kissed her forehead before sending her out of the room to play with Bard in the living room. When she was gone Hermione turned to Fenrir and said, "I swear, I turn my back for one minute and the next I find her with you."

Fenrir chuckled before coughing a bit, clearing his throat as best as he could before speaking. "She's just worried. She's never seen me sick before."

"_I've _never seen you sick before. I don't like seeing my big, strong husband ill and incapable of doing anything. The last time I saw you in a state similar to this, you had been held prisoner by Voldemort."

"And I'm still grateful that you came to rescue me."

Hermione smiled before placing her head on Fenrir's forehead, frowning at how warm he felt. Conjuring a bowl of cold water and a rag, she dipped it in the bowl to wet it before ringing it out. She placed the rag on his forehead and she smiled at how her husband sighed at the cool feel of the rag on his forehead. She briefly left to get some more medicinal potions that she had been feeding him for the past two days, and returned to help him take them. The last one she gave him was a Sleeping Draught so he'd be able to sleep while the other potions worked their magic. As Fenrir fell asleep she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair a bit before taking the rag from his forehead and giving his forehead a kiss. She smiling down at him and whispered, "Get well soon."

Taking the bowl and rag and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione was having dinner with her children and listening to them talk about their day. She smiled as Teddy spoke of his antics with Rhys and Edith's son Archie while Bard and Runa were busy pushing their Brussels sprouts to a corner of their plate, having no intention of eating them. Annie wasn't with them, as she was at Hogwarts doing her Second Year along with her best friend and (to Hermione and Fenrir, much to his chagrin because he didn't plan on allowing either of his daughters to date) potential love interest Duncan; Annie was in Hufflepuff House and Duncan was in Gryffindor House. When dinner was about halfway over, the sound of shuffling reached Hermione's ears coming from the hallway. Looking that way she was surprised to see Fenrir slowly coming down the hallway, looking a bit better but still worse for wear.

Standing from the table she walked over to him and gently pushed on his chest to try and make him go back to bed. Looking into his bright blue eyes she said, "Darling, you should really be in bed."

"I'm feeling a bit better, mate. Let me sit in here for a while. Besides, the bed is starting to feel suffocating," Fenrir replied. And it was true, he was feeling better, better than he had in days but he was still very sluggish. He wouldn't let his wife know this, but he nearly collapsed getting out of bed so he could try and join his family for a while. He hated being in such a weak state. Hermione had made sure the children had stayed away from him while he was sick—though Runa seemed to always get around her warning—and he missed spending time with them.

Hermione sighed before nodding and wrapping an arm around her husband's middle, helping him at least into the living room and onto their couch. The moment he was sitting, three little bodies instantly jumped on him in hugs. He laughed as Teddy, Bard, and Runa all began to talk to him, obviously not caring that they could become sick from him. Hermione frowned and took her wand out, waving it and putting a magical protection bubble around their children's heads, knowing she wouldn't be able to pull them away from Fenrir any time soon. Fenrir listened to his children babble on to him, excitedly telling him about anything interesting that had happened, or what would be exciting to two five year olds and a six year old. As Bard was telling his father about how his schooling was going and what he was learning from Libby, Runa snuggled up against Fenrir's big frame and looked the happiest she had been ever since the Alpha had gotten sick. Hermione smiled at the sight, her heart swelling with happiness. She loved how much her children adored their father and how much Fenrir adored them; Fenrir loved his family above all else. Knowing that dinner was basically over, Hermione went to the table and cleared the food and dishes, washing the dishes and drying them with a drying charm before deciding to join her family in the living room.

Before long it was time for the children to go to bed and were all tucked in by their mother, Hermione wishing them all 'good night' and kissing their foreheads. She went back to the living room where Fenrir looked like he was on the verge of sleep, but he also looked content. Stepping up to him she said, "Alright Fenrir, it's time for you to go to bed as well. You still need to take more potions to get well."

Fenrir nodded and stood from the couch, allowing his wife to help him back to their bedroom and into bed. Hermione changed into her nightgown before checking his temperature again, happy to see it was dropping. She got another rag and soaked it in cold water, ringing it out before placing it on his forehead to help the fever go away faster. She then fed him more potions before climbing into bed with him. The moment she was under the covers Fenrir wrapped her up in his strong arms and placed his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. Hermione giggled softly and ran her fingers once again through his hair, giggling more at the purr he let out.

"I love you," Fenrir mumbled sleepily as he placed lazy kisses on her neck.

"I love you, too," Hermione replied softly, smiling at how easily her mate fell asleep under her gentle ministrations. As he snored softly she whispered once again, "Get well soon."

* * *

A week later Fenrir was completely healthy again. He was back to being the Alpha he was and helping to provide for his pack and family. He was able to play with his children again and make love to his wife, something he was positive Hermione missed during his time being sick but wouldn't admit to. After all it had been obvious with how insatiable she had been with him when he was completely better from being ill. Of course they had to get back to their duties so after three days of constant lovemaking with their children out of the house, they went back to being Alpha and Alpha Female of their pack.

That had been a week ago and at the moment Fenrir was looking for his wife, as she was supposed to help Edith and Libby at the school with the pups but never showed up and the female werewolves were concerned. When it became obvious she wasn't in their little permanent community, he headed back home.

Reaching his cabin he entered inside and called out, "Hermione? Are you here?"

"In here," Hermione's soft voice called out from the direction of their bedroom. She honestly hadn't said it loud at all, but his sensitive ears picked up on her voice anyway.

Heading to his bedroom he opened the door and was instantly concerned the moment he saw her. She was still in her nightgown and lying in bed, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she looked absolutely nauseous. Walking over to her he sat on the bed and asked, "What's the matter? Are you sick? Did you catch what I had?"

Shaking her head Hermione answered, "No, it's not that. Believe it or not, I'm not sick like you were considering how much I was around you."

Fenrir chuckled before carefully moving over her and lying down next to her. Hermione moved a bit so she was lying against him, her head resting on his chest right over his heart. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat, the deep steady rhythm being close to lulling her to sleep. Fenrir knew how calming his heartbeat was to his mate and would have been content to let her go to sleep since she was sick. But he wanted to know what was really wrong rather than just writing it off that she was ill.

Lightly tapping her shoulder and getting her attention he asked, "If you're not sick like I was, then what's wrong?"

The brunette was silent for a moment before looking up at her husband, her brown eyes looking into his bright blue ones. After a moment she said, "Mildred stopped by to drop off more potions this morning not long after you left and I threw up. I told her I hadn't been feeling well for the past three days—sorry I didn't tell you—and she checked me over." A smile full of happiness appeared on her face. "I'm pregnant."

Fenrir's eyes widened in surprise before his eyes fell on Hermione's flat stomach where their pup was currently developing. A happy smile spread across his face and he placed a hand on her stomach before leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Pulling away he put his forehead against hers and said, "I love you."

Hermione grinned and replied, "I love you, too."

"And I'll take care of you the whole time, just like with Bard and Runa."

"I'm not going to be sick throughout the whole pregnancy."

"And I'm still going to take care of you."

The brunette giggled and kissed her husband again before snuggling against him. Fenrir kissed her forehead before settling down with her. He knew he'd have to return to the community soon, but for the time being he was happy to lie with his mate and hold her. She had taken great care of him while he had been sick, and while he knew she wasn't going to be sick for the next nine months, he was going to take care of her the entire time.


End file.
